


【All久】他说

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M, 【All久】他说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: *All久向*有私设，有原创人物*HE*ooc





	【All久】他说

05

绿谷的生日是7月15，刚好是周天，而周六那天学长却约了他出去，并且送了他一个有着华丽图案的孔雀杯子。

杯子很好看却也不实用，绿谷喜欢得爱不释手。

他说：

“谢谢学长，我会好好珍惜的！”

“你喜欢就好。”

那天他们聊了很多很多，直至夜晚，

夜已经深了，英雄科的学生是住校的，而普通科的学生是走读的，学长可怜兮兮的看着绿谷请求留宿。

他说：

“小久，这个时间点回去我妈肯定没给我留门，这样我只能露宿街头了，你能留我一晚吗？”

暗红色的瞳孔中流泄而出的是各种委屈，绿谷笑了，他踮起脚尖抬起手来揉了揉学长与性格不符略微扎手的凌乱黑发。

“好呀，既然学长只能露宿街头，那我只能勉为其难的收留你啦！”

跟学长交往后绿谷就有些皮了，偶尔也懂得开玩笑了。

就这样，绿谷第一次带着他的男朋友来到了那间满是欧尔麦特周边的房间。

男朋友的目光有些惊愕，不过很快就敛去了眼中的神情，转为了原先的柔情似水，他坐在那张印有欧尔麦特头像的床沿，强迫自己不要在意床单和被单上的图像，拉了绿谷一把，让他跌落在了自己的怀里，头抵在对方的肩膀上，轻声叹息。

“你还真喜欢欧尔麦特呀，这样可会吃醋的。”

闻言，绿谷“咯咯咯”地笑了起来，很多时候他很喜欢学长在他面前流露出的幼稚，虽然跟平日相处时的成熟形象差了很多，但他就是喜欢。

学长感受着下巴下的震动，捧起那张带着婴儿肥的脸颊，细细地亲吻着他的唇，湿润的舌头伸进了那张微启的口中。

绿谷很喜欢跟学长亲吻，唇齿相依的感觉让他很安心，学长的吻不似他的性格这般温柔，而是有些激烈的，其中总是可以感受到那深深的欲望，让绿谷觉得对方是很在乎他的。

缓缓地，学长将人推倒在了有些褶皱的床单上，轻柔地亲吻着那已经沁出细汗的脖颈。

脖子有点痒，绿谷轻微挣扎了下，却被学长不轻不重的按住了。

“让我亲亲，我就想亲亲你，我喜欢你的味道。”

绿谷的身体就像他稚嫩的脸一般总是带着若有似无的奶香味，不腥却很甜，总让人不由自主的想要多闻几下，所以学长这么一说他便信了。

衣服不知何时被卷至胸口，裤子堪堪挂在脚踝，纯白的棉内（鬤）裤也半褪至大腿根，粉嫩的小东西露出了点头来。

胸前的肉粒被舔弄着，陌生的酥麻感由胸口扩散开来，无措的摇摆着脑袋，双手无力地抓着对方黑色的短发推搡。

“不…呼…不要！”

虽然不知道其他人是不是也是交往三个月就上床，但不知为何，他的心里就是不想这样。

“学长！停下！”

绿谷没跟学长发过脾气，更不用说大声说话了，这是他第一次跟他的男朋友这么大声的说话。

学长的动作停了下来，脸上的表情变幻莫测，只不过绿谷双手捂住通红的脸并没有看到。

露出点头的性（鬤）器半硬着，把内（鬤）裤撑得鼓鼓的，紧贴着腹部的龟（鬤）头也泛出了些许透明粘液，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“可是，你的小小久都立起来了呢。”

轻轻的弹了弹这明显没用过的可爱小家伙，学长低下头，眼睛被半合的眼睑覆盖着，他的声音中充满了委屈。

“唔…”

酥麻的舒服感从被弹的地方向身上涌入，让绿谷情不自禁的松开双手捂住下身，他稍稍用力把学长推到一边后，急忙跳下床去直冲浴室。

学长坐在床上看着绿谷急匆匆的背影脸色晦暗不明。

在浴室里冲完凉将身体里的燥热感都压了下去后，绿谷有些害羞的围着浴巾走了出来，他甚至都不敢看学长的脸色，只能弱弱地坐在床沿头也不抬的。

“对，对不起，学长，我还没做好准备。”

“没事的。”

学长温柔地揉了揉绿谷有些潮湿的头发，搂住他的腰身。

“很晚了，我们睡吧。”

“好的，学长。”

虽然晚上发生的事情绿谷觉得很尴尬，对于学长也有些许愧疚，但是他那晚还是温柔地抱着他睡觉了。

第二天早上起来，学长因为有些事情就先走了，而他也像绿谷承诺晚上会参加他们班级为绿谷举办的生日派对。

绿谷跟学长关系很好这件事大家都知道，所以就算去了也不会引起别人多想。

只不过那晚，在我2-A班的同学帮他办完生日派对后学长也还没来，其他人不免有些奇怪，绿谷也只能又一次的打电话去询问学长。

是的，他之前打过一次电话，学长说有事情耽搁了会晚点到。

只不过这次学长的声音在电话中充满了愧疚。

他说：

“小久，对不起啊！我这里有事真的走不开，所以没办法去了。”

绿谷应了声“知道了”后，默默的挂了电话，随后脸上堆起熟悉的笑容，他转头对身后还没离开想跟他一起等学长的人俏皮地说。

“学长说为了道歉晚上要再帮我过一次生日，你们都快回去吧，别让学长破费了！”

听了他的话，大家也就熙熙囔囔的离开了，峰田实还边走边嘟囔着“好羡慕啊！”，轰有些欲言又止的看着绿谷，看着那似乎没什么问题的笑容，也就跟着其他人离开了。

那晚，绿谷在教室里等到了晚上12点，确定学长真的不会来了之后，才独自一人黯然地回到了宿舍。

TBC.


End file.
